Of Teases, Rivals, and History Textbooks
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Yeong Joon is a total nerd. So much so that he’s refusing a hot boy’s advances and his gang’s newest rival. Established Relationship, foo. JinYeong.


**Title; **Of Teases, Rivals, and History Textbooks  
**Info;** Anime - Kill Me Kiss Me - JinLeeYeongJoon

**Summary; **Contrary to popular belief, Yeong Joon is a total nerd. So much so that he's refusing a hot boy's advances and his gang's newest rival. Established Relationship, foo. JinYeong  
**Notes;** And I had nothing to do. This has the plot of a closet-whore, which makes no sense. My "w" button refuses to be obedient, and my homework is lying forgotten on the desk. Onward! :)

**Reason for existence; **My friend Jenny who was complaining about having an Asian mom because she had to have perfect grades. Best inter-tennis-match-conversation I have ever had. Full of Shuh-knee-kwahs and loud curse words. :) I love those tennis-playing girls.

Yeong Joon's mother really wasn't a force to be reckoned with. She was the stereotypical, studious Asian mother that demanded Yeong get immaculate grades.

She raised him to always do his homework the second he got home. He grew up believing B's were for failures, and if he wanted to get somewhere in life, he needed to be top of his class. (Not that that was a difficult feat; his class was full of idiots.)

So when he received his first B in his entire life, all Hell broke loose. His mother screamed at him, flailing around the piece of paper in her hand. She demanded answers; where was he last night? – was he sleeping in class? – has he been putting off homework? – did he give that apple to his teacher yesterday morning?

He only smiled in a way much too nervous to be reassuring. "Mom, I told you, I just made a few stupid mistakes. You know History's my worst subject, and it's hard to pay attention in class when it's _so_ boring!"

Apparently those last words were not the words to say. His mother was not pleased in the slightest. "You should be paying attention _all the time_! No matter how boring!" (Her lecture of reiterating the same words continued on for a couple of minutes.) "If you don't get a 95 percent or higher on the next test, you're grounded for a month. And I mean it!"

All the mental exclamation points and boldfaced words in the world couldn't explain how strict, harsh, and _loud_ her voice was.

"Okay, Mom. I won't disappoint you." He grabbed his bag from the counter and made his way to his room. He might as well have been grounded right then; Yeong wasn't going to be out of the house much with all the studying he had to do.

--

"I don't know _why_ she insists on wearing all that make-up. It doesn't make her any prettier. And when I told her that, she threatened to throw out all my magazines. Isn't that just ridi–" Jin Lee paused in mid-question and looked at the boy next to him. "Are you listening to me, Yeong?"

Those words didn't do the trick either.

Yeong Joon had his nose buried in a book on his lap. He was sitting next to his boyfriend on Jin's bed, but Jin could've been sitting next to a stuffed animal for all the attention he was getting.

They hadn't been able to be around each other often, what with the gang-daddy getting suspicious and the gang itself picking random fights. Besides school, gang meetings, and the occasional two minutes when walking around town, this was the first time in a couple of weeks they'd been together.

And all Yeong did was bury his nose in some book and ignore Jin.

"Yeong, sweetie, you're making me jealous of a book," Jin chirped playfully, beating down the desire of whacking Yeong upside the head. (Sometimes the first-year was just so _aggravating_.)

When Yeong didn't respond, Jin did whack him upside the head. That earned the third-year a startled yelp and an accusatory glare (which was much better than being ignored).

Yeong didn't say anything, though; he just looked at Jin with confused and questioning eyes. Jin once again had to fight the urge of beating him into the floor. As much as he loved the cute, moody Yeong, he wanted his well-deserved attention.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Jin's voice was clipped and painfully chipper, which meant Yeong was in deep shit if he didn't say the right answer.

"Uhh..." A pause was in order as Yeong determined whether to lie when the other obviously knew better or to tell the truth and see what happened. "Yes?"

"Don't lie to me." A scathing look was sent his way as Jin plucked the book from Yeong's lap.

"Give that back!" Yeong reached out and grabbed it in an instant, resulting in a cutely pouting Jin. The distance between them was slowly evaporating, and Yeong knew that if he stepped away he'd have to deal with a pissed off Jin. But if he didn't he'd get nothing done until... possibly the next day.

Pissed off Jin it was.

"Sorry, Jin, but I have to study." The book was nestled back into his lap, and Yeong quickly buried his nose in the text, wanting to ignore those angry and betrayed eyes.

--

"I've seen him a couple of times when I go to the smoothie joint," Hon Wee said, adjusting the "cool lense-free" glasses he bought last week. "Whadya think we should do, Ghoon-Hahm?"

"We oughta beat them down before they get too cocky." He sneered at the general idea of another gang picking a fight with his. (Or maybe he was just sneering at the cards in his hand; he was rather bad at poker.)

"We don't even know if he's planning anything, though," Dar Jay cut in. His hat bobbed as he dropped two cards down and reached to grab their replacements.

Ju Yoo continued for Dar Jay, "Yeah, they could be targeting Kai's gang for all we know." He told Dar Jay to hand him three cards and grabbed the ones proffered to him.

"I doubt that," Jin stated. "Kai barely even shown his face around there anymore. He's most likely targeting one of us. And if he targets one of us we have to beat the whole gang down." He grinned at his own hand and gave a challenging look to the other players. "Isn't that right, Yeong-sweetie?"

When there was no immediate response, not even a sound, heads turned to look at Yeong Joon. A pencil was scribbling furiously on paper as his beady eyes absorbed the text in front of him. Jin's jaw stiffened, and his eyes glared murderously.

"Hey, Yeong, what's up, man?" Dar Jay elbowed him in the side. Yeong's head snapped up and stared at the gang member.

"Sorry, Dar Jay, what'd you say?" His face was schooled into a blank expression, but his eyes were slightly wider with a fair bit of sincerity. A glance around the room showed him the others were looking at him, too.

"Don't say that to me, man," Dar Jay chuckled nervously. "Jin looks about ready to kill you."

"Shit," Yeong muttered under his breath, which didn't go unnoticed by the other gang members. Slowly, and already cringing, Yeong turned to look at his boyfriend. "You, uhh, said something?"

Yeong was surprised to be met with a calm stare. "Nope, nothing at all." Jin smiled politely before looking to Ghoon-Hahm. "I think maybe we could try to throw them a deal or something. Catch 'em spying and figure out what they're after..." Jin trailed off when he glanced to Yeong and saw the boy immersed in his note-taking once again.

His hands gripped Yeong's lapels as he stood up. His voice was harsh, strict, and _loud – _just like Mom's, Yeong thought. "You're supposed to be feeling _guilty_! Not taking notes!" Yeong was smart enough to drop his pencil and tuck himself into a ball as he was thrown across the room.

For a girly, petite guy, Jin had some super-human strength.

Jin ignored the shocked glances switching between him and Yeong. "He deserved it," was all he said before laying out his cards and proudly announcing, "Full house; two jacks and three eights. Beat that."

--

Que-Min's fist connected with the guy's jaw, making him fall backwards. Beside her Ghoon-Hahm took on three guys, alternating between kicking and punching as they ran toward him. Jung-Woo, across the battlefield, held his own as a kick to his ribs gave him to opening to grab the foot and kick the offender in between the legs. Dar Jay, Ju Yoo, and Hon Wee charged toward a group of their enemies, throwing fists and feet in all sorts of directions while Jin Lee and Yeong Joon handled the rest of the rivals.

Once it came down to the leaders, the rival gang members scattered across the plain, the practically-victorious gang watched. Que-Min kept herself from barging in while Jung-Woo held an air of indifference. Dar Jay, Hon Wee, Ju Yoo, and Jin all chatted with each other, grinning over the fight.

Their occasional hang-out, the comfortable grassy plain next to the bay, was covered with bodies and brutal items. And when the rival team's captain fell to the ground, beaten within an inch of his life, the victors ran to their own captain to celebrate.

"Glad that's over," Hon Wee muttered. "Those guys played dirty." Que-Min grunted in agreement before being pulled into a powerful one-arm hug by Ghoon-Hahm.

None of them suffered any great damage; a few bruises here and there, some scratches, and the occasional split lip was about the extent of their injuries.

"Time to go eat, right, guys?" Ghoon-Hahm called out, every bit the leader he was expected to be. (He had the power, the babe, and the followers – total leader there.)

"Yeah!" the other chorused in agreement, and soon everyone was leaving behind the fallen enemies and walking to the closest food joint.

Jin Lee smiled victoriously, separating from the chatter of his friends to talk to his boyfriend. "They ain't gonna get cocky now, right, Yeong?" He glanced at the first-year and noticed a very familiar book secured in his hands. "What is _with_ that book, Yeong?" Jin demanded, which caught the attention of the other gang members.

Fortunately (for _who_ it was not quite certain), Yeong detached himself from the text to look at his fuming boyfriend. "I have to study, Jin. I told you that."

"That doesn't mean you have to have your nose buried in a book twenty-four-seven!" Jin spat. He kept his pace brisk; the others had turned away from the fight, trying to ignore it completely.

"You're over-exaggerating, Jin," Yeong surmised, returning to the textbook. Jin turned teary eyes on Ju Yoo, who was easily charmed by ladies, a cute pout marring his features.

"Why is my boyfriend ignoring me?" He sniffled loudly, letting out a pathetic sob (that everyone knew was fake), and latched onto Ju Yoo's sleeve. "I'm not ugly, am I? Do I smell? Do you think he just doesn't like me anymore?"

Ju Yoo blushed from the feminine look and questions, glancing around nervously, pleading for someone's help. He didn't have to wait long, thankfully. The second Jin didn't get his desired response from Yeong, he dropped the act and puffed out his cheeks dramatically.

"Well, maybe since my boyfriend doesn't want to be with me anymore, I should just find a new one." It went unnoticed to Jin as the other gang members either cringed, sighed, or rolled their eyes. He only paid attention to possible targets walking by, smiling flirtatiously as they passed and giving them a little wave.

When a real looker walked by and even returned his wave with a lecherous smile, Jin giggled. "That one was especially cute. If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go see if he's interested." Won Hee, Que-Min, Ju Yoo, and Dar Jay shook their heads – both frantically and nervously – before he separated from the group to follow after the guy.

Yeong didn't react until they got to a fast food restaurant; he closed his book, a marker in place, and glanced around. "Where'd Jin go?"

--

Yeong had a hand firmly clasped around Jin's wrist, keeping him from escaping. He was walking extremely fast away from the guy who'd just had his hands up Jin's shirt and toward the fast food restaurant the gang was waiting at.

He tried to erase the picture of his pretending-to-be-turned-on Jin and some random (hot) guy touching Jin's pale skin with his slimy fingers. What he kept stored was the picture of said slimy guy looking at him with jealousy and hatred as he pulled a reluctant Jin with him. (Why he was reluctant Yeong didn't want to think about.)

"Let go of me; you're practically pulling my arm out of the socket." Jin wiggled his arm until Yeong loosened the grip a little. He rolled his shoulder as he offhandedly said, "I'd rather you hadn't butted in. We were just getting to the good part. Oh, and his voice," Jin pretended to melt at the thought of it, his husky voice claiming it was the hottest thing in existence, "just got me so aroused."

Yeong didn't bother to spin around and glare at his boyfriend (or boy-toy at the moment?); Jin was just trying to mess with his head anyway. His grip did tighten, however, and his pace quickened.

It was only a few more tense minutes before they reached the restaurant – if it could be called that – and walked to the booth their friends occupied. Yeong released his hold on Jin and slid into the booth, ignoring the other people and picking up his book. In a second it was propped open and nestled in his lap, absorbing all of his attention.

"So he drags me away from a hot guy feeling me up and doesn't even say a word to me," Jin complained, standing at the other entrance of the "U"-shaped booth. "Scoot over, Dar Jay; I'm not sitting next to that prick."

Yeong sighed heavily, gaining the attention of the other members (who seemed way too immersed in the trifle between these two lovers), and lifted his gaze to stare defiantly at Jin. "Would you shut up, Jin?"

Nonetheless, Jin was taken aback. And his response was absolutely brilliant. "What?"

"You're acting like I've been ignoring you for a month or something. It's only been three days." Yeong's gaze softened considerably, though his face was still void of any distinct emotion.

"Three extremely long days," Jin shot back. "You barely even look at me."

"Because..." Yeong trailed off before dropping his gaze to his book. "Just let me study, okay?" It wasn't a question, and an answer wasn't needed because he was already lost in the sea of words printed across the page.

--

It was surprising, actually, that they were able to be alone together again so soon. (Of course, Jin had to lie to his father and say he was going to the library, and Yeong had to convince his mother he was studying with a boy in his class, but they were still able to see each other.)

Jin lied down on the grassy plain that had been covered in bodies just yesterday, hands cushioning his head as he gazed at the sky. Yeong, like the days before, was hunched over a book, acting like Jin wasn't really sitting next to him. To say it aggravated the boy would be an understatement, but he tried to calm himself and let Yeong study. After five more minutes of silence without groping, kissing, or any touching at all, Jin was finding it very hard to be supportive of this studious phase of Yeong's. When his boyfriend was within five feet of him, Jin wanted to be able to touch him as he pleased and soak up every ounce of attention lavished on him.

So his hand stealthily crept onto Yeong's thigh and massaged the body part through the clothing. He delighted at hearing a sharp inhale from the boy beside him. His presence would not be ignored any longer. As his dancing fingers worked closer to the prize, a hand grabbed his wrist and wrenched Jin's hand away.

"Stop, I'm studying." Yeong's eyes didn't even bother to leave the book as he released Jin's hand.

Jin huffed and pouted adorably. "I still don't see why you're studying so hard."

"That's because I never told you why," Yeong easily countered, turning a page. The wind played with his hair, and Jin had the sudden urge to run his hands through those rough strands.

"Then tell me," he retorted.

Yeong sighed, a sign that Jin was about to get what he wanted, and glanced up at his boyfriend. "My mom told me that if I don't get a ninety-five or higher on my next history test, I'm grounded for a month." His tone was lazy, and his eyes were indifferent. "I don't want to chance it because being locked up in my room is no fun."

"What'd you do to get those conditions?" Jin questioned, suspicious of what trouble Yeong might have gotten into. He was semi-pleased when Yeong's cheeks blushed prettily, and Yeong muttered something he couldn't decipher. "I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch that."

"I got a B on my last history quiz." His gaze had returned to the book, facial expression and body language clearly saying he was embarrassed. (Though it was really only "clear" to Jin, who knew what to look for when it came to Yeong's emotions.)

Jin let himself laugh at the pure hilarity and ridiculousness of it all. Apparently that was the wrong thing to do as Yeong's eyes narrowed at Jin.

"It's your fault, you know," he said sharply. Jin glanced at him in surprise. "I skipped my normal study-time to hang out with you, and then I didn't get home until way later." He huffed and glared at Jin.

"So you don't want to look at me because you're afraid you'll jump me?" Jin surmised dryly. An amused smile danced across his lips when Yeong once again went back to ignoring him and giving his history textbook his undivided attention. "Ah, that's got to be the sweetest thing my Yeong-hunny has ever said to me." (Even though he never actually said that, Jin still claimed it the sweetest saying.)

When a couple more minutes passed and Yeong had continued to stay silent, Jin sat up and glanced to the pathway atop the hill they were laying on. He said plainly, "Oh, look, it's that guy from before. You remember, the amazing kisser who had his hands up my shirt?" Jin raised his entire arm in the air and wiggled it around, smiling beatifically and trying to get a rise out of Yeong. (For Heaven's sake, he had pretty much cheated on the guy, and Yeong hadn't done a thing!)

As soon as he realized that didn't work, he fanned himself over-dramatically. He let out a loud gust of breath and tugged at his shirt collar. "It sure is hot out," he said in the most believable voice he could manage. "I'm just gonna take my shirt off; the breeze would feel good on my bare skin." Jin lifted the hem of his shirt, glancing out of the corner of his eye to see if Yeong was even looking as his skin became viewable. Much to his disappointment, Yeong hadn't heard him, even though he spoke three times louder than need-be. He dropped the hem of his shirt and lied back down.

An hour seemed to pass, and the entire time ticked away in silence. Jin was bored and less than pleased at the time wasted. The beautiful blue sky was melting away into deeper, richer colors, and the two would have to head home soon. Jin had a striking realization and a sinking feeling along with it; he hadn't seen Yeong's smile in the past couple of days. Oh, it was pure torture to be on Yeong-withdrawl, he decided. The night was still young, though, and there were things to be done. (Which mainly meant he wanted to snog the living daylights out of Yeong before he had to go home.)

He plucked the book out of Yeong's loose grasp and straddled the first-year's waist in an instant. Jin's eyes were predatory; his smile was flirtatious. His hands flew to Yeong's head, fingers sliding into the strands, as he leaned closer to kiss Yeong. Hands covered his lips when he made a movement, however, and pushed him away. Yeong wiggled free and picked up his book.

"Geez, Jin," he breathed, his erratic breathing and dilated eyes satisfying Jin. "I really have to study. The test's tomorrow." And before Jin could say a single word in response, Yeong was stalking farther and farther away.

--

Yeong smiled proudly, thrusting the paper in his mother's face the second he walked through the front door. She grabbed the piece of paper, took one glance at the "great job!" on the front along with the 102 percent grade, and threw her arms around him. When she pulled away, a smile was overruling her face, and her eyes were positively gleaming with the "I'm proud of you" look.

"This one's definitely going on the refrigerator!" she claimed, still clutching the paper. Yeong knew that impressive score was his key to getting more time away from the house, too. And he'd be damned if he didn't use it. "I am just so proud of you, Yeong," she continued to say.

"So, err, Mom," he started, suddenly feeling bashful about leaving the house this instant to go hang out with the gang. "Can I go hang out with the guys? I haven't really seen much of them lately." And that wasn't really a lie because even while he was with them, his nose had been constantly buried in that textbook.

So the second she nodded, not even telling him when to be home like she usually did, he was out the door.

–

He had been to the house so many times before that when Lin answered the door all she said was, "He's downstairs," and he knew exactly where to go. He closed the door behind him and quickly made his way downstairs, betting his life savings Dar Jay, Ju Yoo, and Hon Wee were with him.

Yeong's footsteps were anything but quiet as he rushed down the flight of stairs. One glance at the computer screen and the three boys watching it confirmed his suspicions. Dar Jay, Ju Yoo, and Hon Wee came over a lot to see free porn at Jin's pretty often. They weren't able to at their own houses because of parents and the problem of paying. And the room they watched in was rarely used by anyone but the four of them, so they weren't afraid of being caught. But, being the homosexual that provided the computer and porn, Jin Lee watched it because was absolutely hilarious.

Yeong wasn't even fazed when none of them turned around to greet him; most likely Jin was the only one that heard him coming and was still peeved about last night. So he marched right up to them, ignored whatever greeting they might have given him, stood right in front of Jin Lee (which meant he was blocking the computer screen), and pushed the spinning chair passed the other three boys, confusion causing them to follow Yeong with their eyes and find out what was going to happen.

Jin's eyes were similarly wide with puzzlement before a pair of lips came crashing down on his own. Yeong heard a few "ew"'s in the background as Dar Jay, Ju Yoo, and Hon Wee gagged at the sight. He didn't care because Jin's hands were combing through his hair, and his own hands were sneaking under Jin's shirt. A loud moan escaped the third-year's lips, followed by more gagging noises, before Yeong pulled away.

Jin's eyes were half-lidded, and his lips were red and puffy. Yeong's smile was abnormally large and creepy; his hands roughly held Jin's hips.

"I got a hundred and two percent," he boasted, noting Jin didn't seem to care in the least. "And I got some more free time." His voice was husky, and he could tell by the well-disguised shudder that Jin had been affected by that. But his tone quickly turned menacing. "And if I see that guy again, I'm going to fucking _kill_ him," Yeong threatened before mercilessly attacking Jin's lips again.

"Ew, gross," Dar Jay complained, his voice an octave higher than normal. Ju Yoo nodded furiously, practically puking over the sick sounds.

"We're trying to watch wet, naked babes here," Hon Wee added, cringing as another moan echoed in the room.

"Then..." Jin paused as Yeong nipped at his throat. "Go watch it on your own computers." The two glared at him; Jin knew that wasn't even possible.

But the second Jin noticed how much Yeong was overpowering him, he grabbed Yeong's lapels and threw him across the room, forgetting the others even existed. "I'm the man in the relationship here!" he yelled before sitting on Yeong, hands throttling the first-year's throat, and attacking Yeong's lips ferociously.

Dar Jay, Ju Yoo, and Hon Wee rushed out of the room unnoticed, the porn playing on the computer screen forgotten. The door closed with a click.

**Notes; **And cue the "wtf" faces. How ridiculous was that? My word-variety was atrocious, and the style kept switching between long and flow-y to short and choppy. I'm like the worst f'ing critic to myself. That's normal, right? I hate my work... Anyway, review, because I'm semi-proud of this. :) Those two are a riot, and because they aren't very round characters in the series, I can twist 'em any way I chose.


End file.
